Sports Month
by Crystalized Rain
Summary: Sports Month: 30 days, 20 activities, 5 teams. Is survival a fact or a question? SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NejiTen, NaruHina[Please R&R!]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hiya. I needed a break from Mission Mayhem, because of writer's block, so I bring this story. Please review, I want to see if this is any good. This is just a random idea I came up with. We do something like this at my school. Except it's a day, not a month.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, why would I be writing fanfiction?

**Sports Month - Chapter 1 – The Result of Tsunade having a good idea.**

"Meet in the field, meet in the field," A pink haired kunoichi muttered, jogging as fast as she could without actually sprinting. "Dammit! Where the hell is that field?"

Haruno Sakura was late for an emergency meeting. And that was _bad._ _Very_ bad.

Because, of course, it was only an emergency meeting. Where basically everyone she knew was going to be. And only the hokage herself had called it.

In other words, Sakura was screwed.

Really, really screwed.

She turned a corner hastily, looking for any signs of a green field. When the message of an emergency meeting had been relayed to her, she was told that she was supposed to meet a bunch of people at a green field.

"Where's she green field?" Sakura had asked the messenger.

"Don't worry, you'll know it when you see it," the man had replied, before dashing off.

'Know it when I see it, my ass,' she thought, frustrated, as she turned another corner.

Sakura stopped abruptly when a red flag came into view. "What in the world is that supposed to be?" She asked out loud. Squinting, she tried to read the words.

"Lemur..agency..? The hell? No, wait, Emer, not lemur! Oh, um, Emer..gency..OH. Emergency! Meet…in..g. G? ..WHAT THE CRAP? OH. Ahah. Meeting. Emergency meeting. That's nice. Hold on, there's more. I…heart..purple…PONIES?" Sakura gaped at the flag. Whoever wrote that had to be on crack.

"Shit!" She swore, realizing she had wasted 2 precious minutes reading the stupid flag. Sakura hurried over to the flag. Not sprinting, so she wouldn't ruin her hair. Which Ino had straightened. Because Naruto had electrified Sakura. Kind of. And her hair got really messed up. So messed up, that Sasuke was showing signs of rolling on the floor laughing.

And that's not a good thing. So after Ino fixed it up, Sakura wasn't allowed to sprint around or wet her hair for 3 days, this being her last one, unless she wanted to look like and idiot with a pink afro. Again. And by god, she did not.

Sakura had finally reached the flag, and, because she couldn't believe her eyes, double-checked that it really did say 'I heart purple ponies.'

It did. Sakura smirked and shook her head. Only then did she notice she was standing on a green field.

"GET IN YOUR GODDAMN THREE-MAN-CELLS, YOU SAD EXCUSES FOR NINJAS!" A booming voice screamed, making Sakura jump out of her skin.

She turned around to see Tsunade, standing on…a tree, with a microphone in hand, yelling out orders. 'Guess I'm not late after all,' She thought, making a mental note to thank whoever was up in Heaven. Her mood lightened instantly.

Deciding she'd better listen to the hokage, Sakura looked around for her teammates.

"Sakura," A monotone voice spoke.

Sakura grinned, in spite of herself. "Hi, Sasuke-kun!" She said happily before turning around to face the raven haired ninja.

Sasuke gave a small nod, then turned around and walked away.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. What was up with this dude?

"You're supposed to follow."

"Right; knew that," The kunoichi grinned again. She followed Sasuke through a maze of people, rolling her emerald eyes when she heard a, "Sakura-chaannn!"

"Hey, Naruto. Kakashi-sensei's late as usual, ne?" Sakura greeted.

Naruto grinned, and then put on a fake disapproving look, "You were late, too, Sakura-chan. But at least Sasuke found you and brought you back here. I can't believe you didn't see me waving! Sasuke volunteered to go get you. You wouldn't-"

"Shut the hell up, you loser. I didn't volunteer; you would've gotten lost if you tried to find Sakura," Sasuke retorted, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Naruto frowned, this time it being real. "I would not have gotten lost!"

There was no answer.

"You're supposed to say 'would too,' dammit!" Naruto yelled.

"How many times were you dropped when you were little?" Sasuke asked, snorting when Naruto made a rude hand gesture.

Sakura rolled her eyes. These two were always like this.

A puff of smoke appeared, and a tall figure emerged, swatting Naruto's hand down. "Don't do that. It's rude," Kakashi said, as the smoke elapsed.

Naruto frowned and muttered something.

Sakura shook her head, pink hair falling into her eyes.

"OKAY, FREAKS! LISTEN UP AND LISTEN GOOD!" Tsunade screamed, her voice echoing through the microphone. Many ninjas winced, but the crowd silenced.

Tsuande coughed twice. "Finally. Welcome to the emergency meeting! We're here to discus a few important matters. Let's make this quick and simple. Tomorrow, we will be starting an important event. Sports Month, it's called. For 30 days, each three-man-cell here will be participating in 20 activities. You will be facing off against another team. Your goal is to win as many activities as possible. You will gain points for each activity you win, and lose points for each one you fail to accomplish."

Sakura frowned; why were they having a competition, anyway?

Naruto voiced her thoughts, "WHAT'S THE POINT OF ALL THIS?!"

Tsunade's right eye twitched, "Because," She hissed, "The three-man-cell that ends up with the least points at the end of the tournament wins.." She paused dramatically, "A trip to hell!"

Silence.

"It's an evaluation, you idiots! If you don't win, you'll get demoted! PERMANENTLY! So you'd better do your best, or you'll just get a whole lot of humiliation next month!" Tsunade yelled. "Now get lost! Your ship leaves in 3 hours! You must be packed and ready by the Konoha gates before then! Remember, the setting is an island in the middle of nowhere, so come prepared! Have fun!"

Sakura turned to her two teammates, a deep frown worn on her face.

"Great. There goes a month of my life," Sasuke muttered.

"Yes. So, anyway…as I won't be coming with you, there's no reason for me to stay any longer," Kakashi said cheerfully, "I'll be going. Oh, and, no pressure or anything, but don't lose. The consequences will be painful."

And their sensei disappeared.

"AUGHH! THE COLAMITY!" Sakura yelled to no one in particular.

Naruto, on the other hand, had changed from what-the-shit-is-going-on-this-is-stupid to ecstatic. "YEAH! WOOT! WE'RE GOING TO WIN THIS COMPETITION! WE'LL OWN ALL THOSE LOSERS!"

Sakura sighed and trudged along home to pack; this was going to be a long month.

A/N: REVIEW!! Please? Yes. So, um, anyway. There's the first chapter. I kind of like this story. Please review. And tell if I can continue. No flames, please.


	2. Chapter 2

"Blah blah" - Talking.

_Blah blah _- Thinking.

Blah.. - Narraration

Terms..

Sasuke**-teme **- It means something along the lines of bastard. So, like, "Sasuke-bastard!"

**Kyaa** - A scream voiced by girls to show excitement.

**Chapter Two - The Beginning of the Two Day Cruise**

"But why not?" Naruto whined, his lower lip in a fake tremble.

Kakashi stared back at him blankly with his one visible eye.

"215 pounds," He stated simply, "You're at 209. There's no room for 300 more ramen bowls."

Sakura sighed, but she appeared to be calm. "C'mon, Naruto. We'll be served meals over there; I'm sure they'll have ramen. We're not allowed in if we go over the luggage weight anyway, and if we can't go, we'll be demoted. So we won't bring 300 more ramen bowls, _**right?**_**"** She added dangerously.

Naruto straightened up and nodded profusely, "Right, Sakura-chan."

His other teammate and sensei sweatdropped. _Talk about mood swings, _they thought.

"But that's not fair," Naruto grumbled when Sakura had sighted Hinata and went over to talk, "Sakura-chan and I took up 79 pounds each, and Sasuke-teme has 51." The blonde counted on his fingers, still mumbling to himself.

"ATTENTION! ATTENTION! HEY! OI, YOU THERE! STOP DEALING DRUGS AND PAY ATTENTION!!" A loud, familiar voice screamed.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. _Dealing Drugs? What the hell..?_

The crowd silenced, glancing around for the 'Drug Dealer.'

"The heck? Did she just say 'Shaving Slugs'?" A random shinobi questioned.

"I heard Raping bugs.."

"Ha, bet it was Shino," Kiba said loudly. "OOF! Hey, what was that fo- mmfarghle!"

More silence. It seemed someone, wonder who, had tripped up Kiba and taped his mouth. _How convenient_, Sasuke thought.

"Good, good. Now, is everyone here? We'll have an attendance check, yes, yes. Cell 9, led by Gai. Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, and ..Tenten?" The hokage glanced up from her clipboard, wondering why the girl had no last name.

"Youthfully present!"

"Hmm."

"Here!"

"Excellent. Cell 8, led by Kurenai. Inuzuka Kiba, Auburame Shino, and Hyuuga Hinata?" Tsunade continued.

"MMRF!" Everyone twitched; Kiba was still tied.

"Hmph."

"H-here."

"Um, yes. Cell 7, led by Kakashi. Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura?"

"Hnn.."

"Right here!"

"..In attendance."

Naruto looked at Sakura weirdly. "Wazzat mean?"

Sasuke snorted, "Mean's she's here, moron."

"How unfortunate.. I mean, Cell 10, led by Asuma. Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, and Yamanaka Ino?"

"Harr," Chouji said, mouth full of potato chips.

"Present."

Yet another silence.

Tsunade looked up again, "Nara Shikamaru?"

Ino scowled, "Oh, he's here all right. His lazy-ass is sleeping. Nothing new there," She added, kicking the lump at her feet, which was Shikamaru.

_Who sleeps on the ground these days_? Sakura wondered.

"Okay then, that pretty much clears everything up," Tsunade said, throwing her clipboard over her shoulder and into a bush. "All of you will now proceed through this path in the forest. It's a short walk, and at the end, you'll find your cruise waiting for you. It will take two days for you to reach your destination. Your cell number is also the number of the cabin you will be staying in for the duration of the cruise. Feel free to visit other cell's cabins as well, but your cabin is where you stay for sleeping purposes. Understood? Good. Now get out of here!" She dismissed them without waiting for an answer.

"So..ever been on a cruise?" Sakura asked her three friends as the group began to walk the road. The four were sticking at the end of the pack, while the other 8 guys stayed up in front.

"No, we get seasick," Ino and Hinata chorused, the latter being softer.

"I don't think they even have cruises in Konoha. This is probably an exception." Tenten said, adjusting her duffel bag that was slung around her shoulder. "What about you, Sakura? Have you ever been?"

"Well, no. I just thought I'd ask." Sakura grinned sheepishly. "Anyway, I wonder how we'll survive. I can't believe we have to share a cabin with our team! Especially you two," She added, nodding towards Hinata and Ino, "It'll suck being seasick."

"Oh, I won't be bothered much. Shikmaru'll just sleep, and Chouji will eat. Nothing new," Ino shook her head and Hinata nodded sympathetically.

Tenten rolled her eyes, "Lee's probably going to have us up by 4:00 every morning to run laps around the deck or something. At least Gai-sensei isn't here," She added with a sigh.

Sakura frowned, "You're all lucky. Naruto's a pervert, and Sasuke will probably say a grand total of five words in two days. Wait, that'd be a record," She said sarcastically.

Tenten shrugged, "Let's be happy we get cabins. If we had to sleep in trees or something, poor Hinata would probably drown in bugs." They all laughed.

Meanwhile, with the guys...

"This is gonna be awesome!!" Naruto yelled, pumping his fist in the air.

"Shut up," Sasuke seethed. Oh yes, the prodigy was in a bad mood. He was wasting a month in this crapville. A whole freakin' month! Damn whichever bastard came up with this idea..

Naruto scowled. "You should be _happy,_ Sasuke-teme! You get to spend two nights with Sakura-chan! In the same _room!_ I wonder how many _beds_ they have.." He smirked as Sasuke twitched.

Kiba and Shikamaru snorted, while Chouji laughed with his mouth full of shrimp chips.

Neji was smirking inside, although he didn't show it.

Naruto winked, "Well, just don't do anything you wouldn't do in front of us!" He said cheerfully.

All the boys snorted this time, except for Sasuke, who, instead, smacked Naruto over the head.

"Ass," Sasuke muttered. "Obviously, the only thing that gets through your thick skull is perverted in any way possible."

"ARGH! Go to-"

"Hey! It's the ship!" Lee chirped.

Even the girls looked up from their chatter to eye the boat.

"Whoa, it's big!"

"Is this thing first class??"

"Look! The windows even sparkle!"

The group rushed to the edge of the cruise ship, admiring it and wondering where their captain was supposed to be.

"Alright, kiddies!! Get your asses on this ship right now!" A loud voice erupted, sounding very familiar.

"Oh no, goddamit, no. That can't possibly be-.." Tenten muttered, but was cut off by none other than their 'captain'.

"Hello! Hey, you guys look familiar. OHH, you shits must have taken the chuunin exams! Huh! Well, well. I guess you all know me then! Welcome aboard, I'm Mitarashi Anko, and I will be getting you safely to the island…" She paused for a dramatic effect, "of DOOM!!"

The group twitched and sweatdropped.

"Now then! Let's get this straight; Rooms are on the top floor , which would be the 4th. It also comes with the top deck. The third is the cuisine, where you will go for meals, obviously. Second is the pool and training room, which are available for use anytime. The first floor is the open deck, which you are standing on now. Curfew is 11:00 pm, so if any of you dunces are found lurking around after that, you're thrown overboard. But, of course, that doesn't mean you _can't_ go around as you please. Do what you want, just don't get caught." Anko smiled evilly and continued, "Restaurants open at 6:00 am, and are closed by 9:30 pm."

The majority of the group were thinking similarly, _What is she encouraging us to do?_

"It is currently 3:45. Now go the hell away and do what you want. Shout outs will be announced an hour before our arrival. The ship leaves in 15 minutes. Bye bye!" Anko smiled her trademark smile again, and disappeared.

"Well, that's nice." Kiba said sarcastically.

"What the hell do we do now?" Naruto said loudly.

"I shall go to the pool and train! I must use my youthfulness before it expires!" Lee cried and zoomed off to the stairs.

"You're not a milk jug, you know!" Naruto yelled after him.

"You'd think he was." Neji said, used to his crazy teammate's way of thinking.

"Um..I think I'll go to my r-room. I n-need to unpack," Hinata said, walking away, not wanting to voice her real worry of throwing up because of her seasickness.

"Sasuke and I will go to the 3rd floor to check out the ramen stands! Later!" Naruto called as he dragged Sasuke away before his friend could protest.

Soon only Sakura and Ino were left; Tenten and Neji had gone to the training room, Kiba went to the top deck to train with Akamaru, and Shino followed him, deciding he could get a little training in too. Shikamaru had stalked off to the other side of the bottom deck to peer at the clouds, and Chouji went up to the cuisine to stock up on some food.

"Well, what do you want to do? Maybe you should go to your room, like Hinata. It's better to go there before the ship starts moving. You won't be able to do much after that," Sakura added, glancing worriedly at Ino, who sighed.

"Sure, okay. I guess I don't really have a choice."

"I'll come with!" Sakura volunteered cheerfully.

The pair walked up the staircase and finally reached the top floor.

"Crap," Sakura panted, "Those damn..stairs…are long."

The two found room #10 quite easily. It was the last one, as there only being ten rooms. Ino opened the door with the key she acquired from Tsunade. Each cell was given two keys to split among.

"Waahh! It's so big!" Sakura cried.

"And totally cute!" Ino chirped.

It was. The walls were painted a light yellow, and the carpet was beige. A kitchenette was to the left, including a stove, fridge and microwave. A beige couch was in placed in the corner diagonal to the kitchen, and two chairs the same colour were propped up across. A plasma screen T.V. was in the other corner.

"Kyaa! We each get our own rooms! Look!" Ino pointed wildly.

The door on the right lead to Ino's room. The walls were decorated with flowers like the carpet, and the bed was queen sized. There was a head table with a lamp, and two violet bean bag chairs in a corner. A light purple desk with multiple drawers was in the middle. There was also a screen that lead up to the top deck. A door on the left was a bathroom, filled with all kinds of necessities.

Shikamaru's room, as they later found out, had a blue sky with clouds painted over the walls. The carpet was a dark blue, as was his king sized bed, head table and couch. ("He gets a couch??" Ino screamed.) Unlike Ino, he and Chouji shared a bathroom, which also connected their rooms.

Chouji's room was similar, except his room walls were painted with an assortment of food, and his carpet was white like the rest of the room's furniture.

"This is so cool!" Sakura squealed. "Everyone's room is painted and coloured according to what describes them and what they like to do!!"

Ino nodded, "I wonder what everyone else's room's look like! C'mon, I'll unpack later, let's go visit Hinata! Tenten's probably still training!"

As they went out, Sakura spotted Naruto going into room #8. Ino locked the door and the two jogged over.

"Why would Naruto be in room #8?" Sakura asked out loud.

Ino shrugged, "Maybe he's visiting Hinata."

A loud moan came from the room.

"N-Naruto-kun.."

Sakura's eyes bulged and Ino literally tripped over nothing.

"HOLY MOTHER!" The latter screamed.

Sakura pumped chakra into her leg, exhaled, and kicked down the door to room #8.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON??" She yelled, as she and Ino charged into the room.

-----

END!

**Yaay! It's a cliffy! Did you like? Please review! Ahaha, the last part sounded wrong. Heh. Anyone want to guess what they were doing? xD, anyway, I enjoyed typing this. I hope you all liked it! I'm hoping to get more reviews than last time. Maybe 3 more? Or 4?? See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! -glomps- I'm so happy!**

**Edit//Sorry for all who put this on alert. You may have gotten an e-mail saying chapter 3 was up, and it was, but my computer went insane and I mixed up the stories and blah, so I had to delete it and fix it. But now, here's chpater three!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Never will. I, like everyone else on fanfiction, just like writing about the woes of the Naruto characters. **

**Chapter 3 - Coomerees, Bonkers, and Purple Dinosaurs. **

Screams erupted everywhere, with Ino punching around blindly and Sakura tackling the first person she saw.

"Where's Naruto?? Where is he? WHERE'D HE GO??!" Ino yelled.

It continued on for about 8 more seconds.

"Wait a sec, you're Hinata!" Sakura said to the figure under her, who mumbled something. Sakura jumped up, "So sorry, Hina-chan! Where's Naruto? WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO?? ARGH!!" She pulled Hinata up, who was face-down on something else.

"Sakura-chan.." The girl said softly.

"What _were_ you doing, Hinata? Look at you! Better get rid of the flushed face, or Sasuke'll think you're a tomato and eat you!" Ino cried. Hinata only blushed harder.

"AUGHH! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS??" Sakura screamed. Her two friends looked over.

Sakura's shiny blue sandals were now not so shiny. They were covered in what looked like brown..stuff. It was dripping everywhere.

"Is this Akamaru's shit or something??" Sakura moaned, wringing her hands out in an annoyed manner.

"Oh, uh, you see..N-Naruto-kun was..um..he came in and..." Hinata spluttered, hoping they would understand.

They didn't.

"Hina-chann, do you speak English?" Ino teased, inching away from Sakura's sandals.

Hinata sighed and gave up, glancing towards the other figure beside her and blushing. Again.

"Ha, well.." Naruto, the 'other figure' thought for a moment, deciding on a way to tell the epic tale. "A group of purple dinosaurs came and carried me away from the Ramen stand. I was yelling to Sasuke-teme but he appeared to be deaf, so I got dragged up here, and then I thought I heard someone throw up, so I used my super martial arts to fight passed the armed knights. I saw Hinata here, and then I jumped in to save her from the mob of reincarnated devils. And then jumping giraffe's galloped to the freezer and took out the chocolate ice cream box. I tried to stop them, but they were too BIG!! So they splashed the ice cream everywhere. And then you two barged in, and Sakura squashed Hinata on me. And then I think something hit my eye. It was kind of soft and wet.."

Ino and Sakura sweatdropped, and then realized what he said. Fireworks exploded.

"WAHH! Omigosh! HAHA! Hinata was face down, and Naruto was face up-"

"HER EYE!! AHAHAHAHAA! Well, it was still a kiss, wasn't it??"

KER-FWUMP.

"Ker-fwump..? Oh. _Oh._ _Oh no.._" Sakura groaned loudly. Hinata had fainted.

---

Sasuke sighed on the inside, and glared on the outside. Where in the stupid world was that idiot?

He had suddenly disappeared, and Sasuke was left at the ramen stand. No way in hell was he going to pay. So Sasuke ditched the stand and went off to look for Naruto.

Where in carnation was he? _Maybe he's with Sakura. I'll go check. _

Sasuke walked up the stairs to the top floor, and looked down the long hallway. No sign of anyone. He heard screams coming from one of the rooms on the opposite side.

"Okay, ready, steady, HEAVE YOUR ASS OFF!! CHARRGGE!" Sakura's voice.

"Ack! Don't drop her, stupid! HOLD HER LEGS, YOU MORON!" And that was Ino.

"Hey, HEY! You're going to fast! SLOW DOWNN! WHY DOES HINATA ALWAYS FAINT??" And that would be...Naruto?

"OUTTA THE WAY, SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura shrieked as the four clambered out of the room, "WE NEED TO GET TO THE NURSE!! QUICKLY!" Ah, so that's what they were doing. Taking a fainted Hinata to the nurse. ..Wait a second...

"If she's only fainted, why don't you just put her on a bed and be done with it?" Sasuke said as they zoomed passed.

Stop. Think. Turn around.

And they zoomed back the opposite way into room #8.

Sasuke's inner-ego rolled his eyes, and followed them in. He stood in the doorway, eyed them for a bit, then walked off. Well, he'd found the idiot. So now he'd just go train.

---

"I can't believe we didn't think of that," Ino sighed wearily.

Sakura nodded. "Besides, if Neji saw us, we would chopped up and served on a silver platter." She glared at Naruto and that at the floor which was covered in chocolate ice cream footprints. "Naruto, why would you go into Hinata's room to eat chocolate ice cream? Weren't you eating ramen?"

"I didn't do it! It was the jumping giraffes! They like ice cream!"

"Uh-huh, uh-huh. And Sasuke-kun's having a make out session with Temari."

Ino snorted and Naruto's eyes bulged. Hinata was still knocked out on her bed, with a warm cloth set up against her forehead.

"HOLY CRAP!! HE IS?? HE IS?? SWEET, SWEET LORD! WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO?" Naruto ranted, flailing his arms. "I GOTTA FIND SASUKE-TEME!! HOW COULD HE BETRAY SAKURA! AND TEMARI? I DIDN'T SEE HER COME!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

Screams from Naruto echoed down the hall. Sakura rolled her eyes and shut the door. "Gullible.." She muttered.

"Is Temari-san even here? She must be, since Tsunade-sama said there would be 5 teams." Ino chirped.

Sakura nodded, soaking a different cloth for Hinata, "Probably. The Konoha ninja only make 4 teams. I didn't know Naruto liked ice cream at all."

Hinata, meanwhile, still lay on the bed unmoving.

---

"Okay, dammit! The dummies are killed, Neji blasted the wall to smithereens, and Lee broke the runner thingamajig. _Now let's get the hell outta here before we get caught and maimed._" Tenten panted, eyes narrowing at her teammates.

"A treadmill." Neji said.

"What?"

"A treadmill. The awkward running device is called a treadmill."

"Yes, well, it's history now, written in the books with the four Hokage's." Tenten waved her hand, dismissing the subject.

"Youthful Neji! I am siding with Tenten! We should rest for now! We can train youthfully tomorrow! And Gai-sensei can assist us!" Lee cried.

"Um, no, Lee, Gai-sensei can't assist us. He's not here." Tenten raised her eyebrow. What was this guy talking abot?

"Ah! But of course, we have technology that was been passed on for youthful generations!" Lee said happily. Tenten and Neji seriously doubted technology was youthful. "Gai-sensei gave me a coomeree!"

"A coomeree...very..nice." Tenten coughed, "Uhh, yeah. So mind telling us what the crap a coomeree-"

"Here! My youthful Tenten!" Lee pulled out a box shaped device and showed it to the other two. "We can take pictures and record scenes! Then we send them to Gai-sensei through the bonker, and he will send us some back! We can keep in touch through the youthful month!"

"Ohh, you mean a camera, Lee. That's a camera. Wait, what's a bonker?"

"A computer. Lee mean's a computer." Neji spoke up.

"And how do you get 'bonker' from 'computer'?" Tenten asked, almost not wanting to hear the answer.

"Long story. We'll explain later when we're in the room. Let's go." And he walked off, leaving Lee to follow and Tenten to trail behind, wondering, _What fresh hell is this?_

---

Shino leaned on the railing almost wearily. He knew this would be a bad idea.

"Okay, go fetch, Akamaru!" Kiba yelled, throwing a frisbee wildly in the air.

It zoomed around, and then hit Shino in the head for the third time in a row.

_Screw it all,_ Shino thought, turning on Kiba with murderous intent. His teammate obviously had no idea what he was doing, and Shino was paying for it. Damn him.

"Ahahah..sorry, s-sorry..." Kiba stammered, sounding like Hinata. The act included the twitching fingers, too. "W-well, Shino..Why don't we, uh, go ch-check out our r-room, then? Uhh..."

"Yes. Let's do that." Shino said through gritted teeth. Kiba was about the only person who could get him this mad. And it didn't happen often.

He made his way down the stairs and Kiba followed behind, keeping a good 5 meters away.

---

**Okay, that was a little short. Only about 5 pages. But I wanted to update ASAP. I'm trying to get in a little bit of what everyone's doing. But I skipped Shikamaru and Chouji. And the sand sibs are coming separately, so you won't see them till the we get to the island. And a little NaruHina was there if you squint. xDD, real random. Anyway, was it OK? Everyone's going back to their rooms...and then they'll meet up for dinner. Here's a little preview, to make up for the shortness:**

Chapter 4..

"A dance??" Shrieked the four girls.

"A dance??" Echoed the eight boys.

"YES!!" Anko screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks, "NOW MOVE YOUR SAD SELVES TO THE BOX!! THERE ARE CLOTHES THERE WITH YOUR NAMES ON THEM!! YOU WEAR THEM OR DIE! GOT IT? GOOD! NOW MOVE! GIRLS ARE IN THIS ROOM, BOYS IN THE ONE ON THE LEFT, GET CHANGED!"

The girls trampled slowly over to the green box while the boys stalked into the other room, muttering curse words. Well, most of them were. Whatever was in the box could only be from hell. Tenten shut her eyes and opened it, taking out a beige dress with her name on it. It had old fashioned flowers around it, and was big and poofy with three bows going down the front, and a big one to go in her hair. She groaned. It was the most hideous thing she had set eyes on. _How am I going to get out of this one?_

--

**Kay, so please review! And I need votes, which pairing should I start with? I know this is supposed to be a SasuSaku main, and it still is, but should I start off with NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaIno or SasuSaku? Please review and vote! And so much thanks to the awesome people who reviewed last chapter! I wasn't expecting 8 (well, 6 really) more! Review again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer; This is _fanfiction_. Which means it's made by _fans._ Not the real author. Fans, 'kay? FANS.**

Chapter 4

Kiba followed Shino up the staircase, twitching slightly. Akamaru was faithfully at his heels.

They got to room #8, and Shino unlocked the door. He opened it, only to hear the arguing voices of two Sakura and Ino.

"Let's go," Ino whined, "Hina-chan's teammates will be back soon. They'll take care of her!"

"They're guys, Ino. How do expect them to know what to do with Hinata? She won't live to see tomorrow." Sakura said, rolling her eyes. "Look, Ino. All this arguing is making me dizzy. See? I'm hearing that stupid door opening and now seeing Shino staring and Kiba gaping at us and as if he's about to scream 'WHAT IN THE COMPLETLEY INSANE WORLD ARE YOU DOING IN OUR FREAKIN' ROOM??'."

"WHAT IN THE COMPLETLEY INSANE WORLD ARE YOU DOING IN OUR FREAKIN' ROOM??" Kiba screamed.

Sakura jumped. _Ah, shit._ "Well, uh, Hinata here...she..fainted. And. Yeah. S-she fainted. So we were..uh..w-we were..umm.." _Goddammit, I've been hanging around Hinata too much, _Sakura thought hopelessly.

"About to leave! Ha ha ha, yes! Just dropping in to visit Hinata! We'll be going now," Ino said, faking a smile towards the two boys. "Ahem, yes, we'll be going, Naruto." She added, eyeing Naruto, who was sitting on the floor.

"Yes, we will be," Naruto mumbled, still thinking about what happened earlier, and remaining on the floor.

"Uh-huh. That's right. We'll be going." Ino growled, turning to face the blonde.

"Mm-hmm.."

Sakura mooched over and grabbed Naruto's arm. "Exactly. We. Are. Outta here!" She cried, dragging him across the floor.

"Oh! Yeah! We're going!" He said and nodded dreamily as Sakura pulled him out of the room, "Take care of Hinata! She fainted, you know!"

Ino followed them out and slammed the door, afterward rolling her eyes.

---

"Hinata..fainted?" Kiba repeated, looking around the room quizzically.

Shino walked forward to the open door that led to Hinata's room.

Kiba, thinking Shino was ignoring him and stalking off, yelled, "Shino! Don't you care about Hinata? She's out teammate! What if she's in a coma?? It could be the - Hey! Where're you going? Hey!" He ran to Shino, knocking him out the way and going inside the room. "Dog-Lovers first!"

If Shino wasn't Shino, he would've said, "Psh, Bugs own dogs like _hell._ That's right. Bow down. Supreme Buggage no Jutsu." But he's Shino, so instead he didn't say anything, he just rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses.

"Hinata!" Kiba frog-jumped to the bed, which was weird for Shino to witness, and just _not right._

"Kiba.." Hinata muttered, turning in her sleep.

"Yeah? ..WAIT A SECOND. THAT IS JUST DAMN ABNORMAL! HOW DOES SHE HEAR ME IF SHE'S KNOCKED-OUT??"

"It's possible that she drifted into a sleeping state after her non-nocturnal fainting stage. It occurs to most people. She is, presumably, sleeping at the moment. It would appear that she talks in her sleep." Shino said, shifting his glasses.

"Yeah, yeah," Kiba grumbled, ruffling his hair, "I get all that. Sure, why not? Wouldn't it be easier to just say 'She feel asleep after she fainted and is sleep-talking'? Guess not. YOU HAVE TO EXPLAIN IT IN VERY DETAILED FRENCH!"

"That wasn't French," Shino began, "It was-"

"WE DON'T GIVE DAMNS!!" Kiba yelled, raising his hands in the air, not noticing that Hinata had woken up and fallen behind his feet. He stomped on the ground, crushing poor Hinata's hand. "DAMMIT, SHINO! GET YOUR STUPID HAND OUT FROM UNDER MY FOOT!" He screamed randomly, looking up.

Shino stared at him.

Kiba stared back.

"OH MY GAWD, IT'S THE GREEN THREE-HEADED-VAMPIRE FROM SPEAKER-WORLD!!" Kiba shouted randomly once again, jumping off Hinata's hand.

"Idiot," Shino seethed, "Neji is going to kill you. You just broke Hinata's hand."

Kiba's eyes widened in realization as he turned to face Hinata, who had managed to sit herself upright, wincing in pain.

"SHIT."

---

"Okay, I have to go meet Shikamaru and Chouji. I'll meet up with you later. Possibly!" Ino called, waving to Sakura (And Naruto) as she walked down a case of steps to the cuisine.

"Bye!" Sakura called back. As soon as Ino was gone, she grabbed Naruto's arm. "C'mon, Naruto. We're going to go find Sasuke. He's probably being emo somewhere." She chirped, pulling Naruto down the opposite staircase.

Naruto, who's daze had worn off since the Hinata incident, groaned. "Why do we have to find Sasuke-teme?? We're better off without him."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "No, we're not, and you know it. Either way, we need him for the entire month, so we're stuck with him whether we want to be or not. Now let's go."

Naruto was grumbling something about 'how much better the world would be if ramen took over' when; out of nowhere, the loudspeaker came on.

"GREETINGS FROM THE OTHER SIDE OF THE SHIP!! GET YOUR ASSES UP TO THE TOP DECK; ALL OF YOU SHITS! A MEETING'S UP THERE, AND IF YOU MISS IT, WE'LL STALK YOU DOWN AND HIT YOU OVER THE HEAD WITH A BANANA PEEL!! ..AND A PLASMA SCREEN T.V.! SO GO UP THERE!! NOW!" Anko screamed, cackling evily.

She seemed to do that a lot.

Sakura, who had jumped 3 feet in the air, frowned. "Wonderful," She said sarcastically, "The last time we had a meeting, it was from hell. What could possibly go wrong this time?"

"I don't know, Sakura-chan, but we'd better go up to the deck. I don't wanna get hit by a banana peel!" Naruto cried.

"Uh-huh," She muttered, making her way across the hallway with Naruto at her heels. They clambered up the steps and the bright sunlight hit their faces as they made it to the top.

"Hey! It's Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled, pointing to the left.

"Where were you, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked gingerly. Her face frowned slightly.

Sasuke ignored her question completely.

"Huh?" Naruto was the king of all that was clueless.

Before either could make a snide comment, Anko jumped from out of the steam pipe.

"FINALLY! YOU'RE HERE! TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH! I HAD TO WAIT 47 ENTIRE SECONDS! YOU SLOW-ASSES NEED TO GET IN SHAPE! HOLD ON, WE'RE MISSING ONE TRIPOD. WHO'RE WE MISSING?" She screamed.

Everyone sweatdropped and remained silent.

"FINE. WE'LL HAVE TO DO IT THE HARD WAY. IS THAT FAT OVERWEIGHT KID HERE? WITH THAT PINEAPPLE SPIKEY HAIRED DUDE? AND THAT HIDEOUS BLONDE CREATURE WHO SHAMES ALL NINJAS TO DATE? YES, THEY'RE HERE. OKAY, WHAT ABOUT THAT SCARY LONG-HAIRED GUY WHO LOOKS LIKE A GIRL? THE ONE WITH NO PUPILS? ACCOMPANIED BY THAT PANDA GIRL, FIVEFIVE WHAT'S-HER-FACE? OR WAS IT TWENTYTWENTY?"

"IT'S TENTEN!" Tenten yelled, "TENTEN! IS THAT SO HARD TO REMEMBER??" She hated it when people mixed up her name.

"YES, WHATEVER. I GUESS THAT MEANS THEY'RE HERE, ALONG WITH THAT REALLY SCARY SPANDEX FREAK WITH THOSE INSANELY HUGE EYEBROWS AND OVERLY-WEIRD EYES. OKAY! TWO DOWN. WHAT ABOUT THAT AFRO GUY WHO LOVES BUGS? WHO PROBABLY LIVED HIS EARLIER LIFE AS A BUG? OR WILL BE REINCARNATED AS ONE IN THE NEAR FUTURE? HE'S WITH THAT SCARY NO-PUPILS GIRL WHO ALWAYS STUTERS AROUND THE ANNOYING BLOND KID WHO SCREAMS 'RAMENGUN'? OR WAS IT RASEMGOO? WHATEVER THE HELL IT WAS! THEY WERE WITH THAT DOG BOY-LOVER-THING! WHERE ARE THEY?"

Naruto rolled on the ground laughing. "Rasemgoo? Haha! Who would scream that?!"

Sakura sweatdropped. "It's you, moron. She's talking about your Rasengan."

"Whuzza wha?"

"THEY'RE NOT HERE!" Anko continued, "WHERE ARE- ..WHAT'S THIS? A GLASS SLIPER?" A ringing noise was emitting from somewhere. Anko pressed a button on her black bracelet-strap, and brought her hand to her ear, listening for a few moments.

"OKAY!" She yelled, dropping her hand back down, "THOSE THREE ARE ON THERE WAY! WE'LL JUST WAIT FOR THEM TO COME.."

Two seconds later, Kiba, Shino and Hinata appeared at the top of the staircase, Hinata's hand in a cast.

"GOOD! TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH! ANYWAY, LET'S GET TO THE POINT. AS YOU ALL KNOW, RIGHT NOW IS DINNER! SO YOU WILL HAVE DINNER NOW, BUT AS A WELCOMING TO THIS EVENT, WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A DANCE WHERE YOU CAN MEET THE OTHER TEAMS PARTICIPATING IN THIS TOURNAMENT!!"

"A dance??" Shrieked the four girls.

"A dance??" Echoed the eight boys.

"YES!!" Anko screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks, "NOW MOVE YOUR SAD SELVES TO THE BOX!! THERE ARE CLOTHES THERE WITH YOUR NAMES ON THEM!! YOU WEAR THEM OR DIE! GOT IT? GOOD! NOW MOVE! GIRLS ARE IN THIS ROOM, BOYS IN THE ONE ON THE LEFT! HEPLERS WILL BE IN THE ROOMS, MAKING SURE YOU ARE DRESSED APPROPRIATLEY. WHAT THEY SAY GOES. NOW GET CHANGED!"

The girls trampled slowly over to the green box while the boys stalked into the other room, muttering curse words. Well, most of them were. Whatever was in the box could only be from hell.

Tenten shut her eyes and opened it, taking out a beige dress with her name on it. It had old fashioned flowers around it, and was big and poofy with three bows going down the front, and a big one to go in her hair. It scraped the floor. She groaned. It was the most hideous thing she had set eyes on. _How am I going to get out of this one?_

Ino's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as she looked over her grey and white striped dress. It was long and went way past her feet. The cuffs were puffed up and a huge matching sun hat was set aside. Her nose wrinkled in disgust.

Because of her cast, Hinata had trouble fishing her dress out, so Sakura helped her without questioning. In fact, the girls were to busy glaring at their outfits to notice the Hyuuga girl's broken hand.

Hinata's dress ended up to be black leather and strapless. It was a tight fit, and the ends were ragged and torn, leveling up to just past her knees. Orange fishnet-like material covered the dress from waist-down, clashing with the black. There was also a long-sleeved shirt made out of the same colour and material for her to wear under the chest part of the dress. It would show visibly on the arms of her pale skin, and went all the way up her neck, ending below her eyes, like Kakashi's mask. An orange hairnet was also included, with a floppy black flower at the back. It was embarrassing for Hinata, since the dress was low-cut and she was disturbed by the image.

Sakura's was a pale shade of olive green, almost matching her eyes. The dress was a vest-like tank-top, with the middle being stitched together with brown string. The skirt fraction went a little below mid-thigh and was ruffled through out. The ends were trimmed with brown furry material. Gloves designed with green polka dots on a brown background were included, as well as the same designed knee-high socks. Her left eye twitched. An old-lady style shawl was supposed to drape around her shoulders, the colour being plane dark brown with stringy green ends._ Someone kill me now._

"What. Fresh. Hell. Is this??" Tenten yelled.

"Whoever made these outfits forgot their medication!" Ino practically shrieked, dangling her dress in the rest of the Kunoichi's faces.

Hinata nodded in agreement but said nothing.

"Ladies," A snobby voice spoke up. "The change rooms are ready. Now go in and put your dresses on; after that we will do the finishing touches."

While complaining about the hideous pieces of clothing, the foursome had failed to notice that three other Kunoichi's without headbands had snuck in and set up changing rooms.

"Uh, yeeaahh. So, like, who're you?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow.

The Kunoichi on the right of the one who had spoken before answered. If you could call it an answer. "You don't need to know that. Just get dressed; the dinner dance starts in less than an hour."

And before she knew what was happening, Sakura was shoved into a random change room. The same lady closed the curtain. Sakura decided her other three friends had been shoved into change rooms too, due to the loud protests.

"Hey! What do you think you're..- Ooof! Watch it!"

"This dress is the ugliest thing I've ever seen! It's a shame to all dresses! How can you people even call this clothing??"

Sakura pouted. Her dress was hideous; there was no way she was going to wear it.

"_Ladies,_" The girl who had spoken first snapped, "Anko-sama has told us to inform you that if you do not participate in this dance, this will count as a mission failure and you will be sent back to Konoha. Demoted. Along with your team. So choose what you want to do. _Now._"

The four girls each froze in their separate change rooms.

_Screw this asses,_ Tenten thought as she slipped the dress over her head. Anything to not face the wrath of Neji.

_Kiba and Shino won't be too happy..And I don't want to disappoint them. How do I put this dress on?_

_Sasuke'll death glare me to death, and Naruto will...I don't know, shove my face in a ramen bowl? Uhm, yeah. I'll wear it._

_Shikamaru and Chouji won't give a damn. Actually, they'll probably be happy. But Asuma-sensei...Uh-oh. I'll just wear this thing._

Ten minutes later, the four kunoichi's came out of the changing rooms, dressed in their outfits.

Twenty minutes after that, the four were complete with make-up and new hair styles.

**With the Guys..**

"HAHAHA! TEME IN A TUX! NEVER THOUGHT I'D SEE THE DAY!! HAHA!" Naruto crowed, rolling on the ground.

Sasuke walked over to the wall, deliberately stepping on Naruto on his way there. He leaned against the structure, running a hand through his raven hair,

Naruto stopped laughing and got up, dusting his black tuxedo off and adjusting his orange tie.

Yes, his orange tie.

The 7 other ninjas wore similar tuxedos, each having a different colour tie.

Fine, I'll tell you what colour they were.

Neji's was a pale gray, almost matching his eyes, while Lee's was green. Figures. Sasuke's was a dark shade of blue, Shino's was striped with black and white, and Chouji's was an awkward beige. Kiba's was brown ("OH YEAH! DOG DOO!") while Shikamaru's was red. Don't ask why.

You never thought you'd see the day when ninjas were in tuxedos.

Well, now you have.

And these 8 ninjas just had the terrible misfortune of being in the room at the time when the four Kunoichi's stormed in wearing there, uh, dresses.

There was silence as the opposite genders stared at each other.

Naruto, Kiba and Chouji laughed so hard they were crying.

Neji and Sasuke smirked so hard it was close to snickering.

Shikamaru and Shino sniggered like mischievous cohorts.

And Lee just smiled a great big 'Lee' smile.

The girls glared.

The guys laughed.

And it went on for some time, until..

"OKAY, FREAKS! GET IN YOUR CELLS AND STAND IN A LINE!" Anko screamed, popping in through the door.

The ninjas did, with the girls still glaring and the guys still laughing/smirking/sniggering/smiling.

"Where did you get that beautiful dress?" Lee asked Tenten once all 12 ninjas had gotten into their lines.

"Went to hell and picked it up for this crappy dance." Tenten muttered.

"To wear?" Neji smirked, eyebrow's raised.

"No, to scare off burglars. _Yes to wear."_ Tenten snapped back.

It was going similarily for the rest of the Kunoichi's as it was for Tenten.

"That dress is - HAHAHA! - ..Where did you get - BWAHAHAH! -??" Naruto couldn't even form proper sentences.

Sakura could hear Sasuke snickering.

Snicker snicker snicker.

Slither slither slither.

_Slither?_

"AUGGHH! W-W-W..!! It's a-a w-wo…!!!" Sakura seemed to not be able to form proper sentences either.

Naruto muffled his laughs into giggles, while Sasuke stared at Sakura who was screaming and jumping.

"What is it, Sakura?" He asked, punching Naruto's head.

"Wwo-o..GET IT OFF!! AACKK!"

"Huh?" Naruto wondered.

"Huh." Sasuke agreed.

"What's a wwo-o..?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Warrant officer?" He asked, matching words with the sound.

"Wonder boy?" Naruto guessed randomly.

"WORM!" Sakura wailed, getting the whole room's attention.

"Oohh." Naruto said. There was a pause, then, "AUUGHH! A WORM! YUCK! THE AGONY!" He screamed, hiding behind Sasuke.

"Idiot."

"Shut up! Save Sakura-chan from the evil worm of doom!"

A few ninjas snickered. Sasuke kicked Naruto and grabbed Sakura's arm.

She froze, still trembling slightly. _This is so pathetic,_ Sasuke thought. He glanced breifly at the worm that was on her arm...

No, I'm not describing it.

..Picked it up, and flung it at top speed out the nearest window.

Nearest, meaning all the way on the other side of the room.

Where Ino just happened to be standing..

"EEEKK! SHIKA-FREAKIN'-MARU! GET THIS DAMNED WORM OFF ME! ARGHH!!"

With everyone's attention turned to Ino, no one, not even Naruto who was standing right beside them, notice that Sakura had fallen gracefully into Sasuke's arms, and time seemed to stop as the two unexpectedly kissed. It was brief, but hey, it was a kiss. Sakura jumped up quickly, blushing.

"Alright, you crazy worm-haters! May the dance begin!" Anko cried cheerfuly as she stepped in the room, opening two big doors behind her.

All of the crazy-worm-hater's walked in slowly, each twitching at the sight of disco lights blazing around, tables set up, and waiters riding around on roller skates.

But they weren't alone.

"SHIKAMARU, YOU MEAN PEICE OF SHIT! THE WORM! THE WORM! HOW COULD YOU SLEEP AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!"

No, that's not what I meant.

Other ninjas with different headbands were there. Glaring from the other side of the room.

**Done! I tried to make it longer. Anyway, no preview for the next chapter, sorry. ****I decided to put some other ninjas in. They'll be participating in the event, too. But I won't be focusing on them. Okay, how about a poll question kinda thing?**

**How many teams from the other villages should there be all together?**

**You pick; three, four, five? No more than six though. I'd prefer around four. But your choice! Aanndd, I guess I started off with a little random SasuSakuness. I think I got two votes for that. Next..I'll do some NejiTen and then more NaruHina. Or vice versa. Dunno when I'll start on the ShikaIno stuff. Hmm. Review! Oh, and I'm on vacation for the week with no computer, so I'll something by hand and type it up later. The next chapter might be a little delayed.**


End file.
